creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
The Journal of Don Carter
On May 17th, 2008, a large group of people went into the woods for a college party. After they didn't return, cops searched for them but found no survivors. They were able to find a journal of one of the kids and he wrote down everything that happened that night and the horrors of what happened there. 'May 16th, 4:27 PM' Hi guys. The reason I bought this was because my parents were afraid my camera would get broken, and I wanted to remember this party because I knew it would be awesome. I'm going to write down everything that happens so I can maybe look at it in college, and show it to my bunk mates. We'll see how this goes. 'May 16th, 8:54 PM' I just got back from the grocery store with my friends Ron and Kevin. We bought food, drinks, and other accessories for the party. I'm going to be going with them to the party. I don't want to write too much though because I don't want six pages of nothing but planning. Well, I might go take a shower now so I'll write back tomorrow. 'May 17th, 9:21 AM' God, I can't wait for tonight! I was so excited, I could barely sleep. It took me till two in the morning to finally get to bed. I was eventually able to get to sleep and I was okay for the rest of the night. 'May 17th, 5:39 PM' I was just picked up by Ron and Kevin and we're heading into the woods now. This is going to be really awesome. 'May 17th, 6:01 PM' That's weird, the forest is actually a lot bigger then I imagined. I thought it was only one square mile. 'May 17th, 6:23 PM' Well, we finally got here. We have to be at least six miles in the forest. It's so creepy here though. I don't know why but for some reason, the forest gives me a chill when I look at it. 'May 17th, 6:43 PM' There has to be like two-hundred people here now. It's like so awesome. Once it gets dark though, that is when it gets really awesome. We are going to drink a lot of pop and we have a loud speaker which has dub-step on it. 'May 17th, 7:08 PM' Okay, something isn't right here. I looked in the forest and I saw some strange dark man just staring at me. He looked like some creepy ghost or something. I don't know but maybe the soda is getting to me. I may be having too much sugar. This is my third can. 'May 17th, 7:43 PM' Okay, now I know it wasn't just me. I was talking to some other people and they saw the same exact thing. I'm going to get my friends and leave. It will be very hard to convince them but I want to get out of here. 'May 17th, 7:52 PM' I tried to convince Ron and Kevin but they said, "What are you talking about? It's not even eight o'clock yet. I thought you wanted to stay." I then said, "If it was just me who saw those things then it might have just been my imagination, but at least fifteen other people said they saw it too, so I think we should get out of here." They said, "Look you're not going to ruin this for us and we're staying." I tried saying something else but they turned away at that point. I just hope that nothing weird will happen tonight. I don't know how to get out of here also. There are at least several paths you have to take in order to get here and I wasn't paying attention to where Ron was driving. 'May 17th, 8:20 PM' Almost everyone is listening to the dub-step now because the sound equipment has been turned on. Something weird is happening though. I'm seeing like ten of those things behind the people near the DJ. They look like they're slowly making their way closer to the guys at the stadium. This is screwed up. I'm just about ready to turn around at t (journal entry cuts off here). 'May 17th, 9:47 PM' Oh my God. I don't believe what happened. I was writing when I heard a huge scream from the audience and when I looked up, I basically froze. The guys up there were getting attacked by those things and some people in the front were getting attacked too. At that point everyone started running. We were trying to get to the cars but the things came out and were blocking the path. Some of us tried fighting but most were running through the woods. As we were running through the woods, the monsters were coming down from the trees and attacking us. Some were tearing some of us apart, and some were pulling us into the trees. The few people we were with ran in other directions or got killed. The three of us kept running trying to find shelter. After a while, the closest people to us were at least 100 feet away and they were still getting farther away from us. Eventually, we found a small shack and decided it would be better hiding, instead of running around not knowing where we're going. Now the three of us are here. 'May 17th, 10:18 PM' Six people ran up close to where we are, and we were afraid they would kick us out or give our hiding spot away. Then the monsters blocked their path and started chasing them. I wanted to scream but Kevin said, "Stay quiet." All we could do was watch them get attacked and they were all killed within ten seconds. They sunk their teeth into them and were ripping chunks of flesh off. It was appalling to watch. We just need to stay here until help comes. Or should I say, if help comes. 'May 17th, 11:05 PM' Okay Ron just bumped into the wall and knocked a pail down which was enough noise to get the monsters to notice us. They are now trying to tear down the door now and I don't know what we will do a The journal ends here. The shack was found to be demolished the next day. The journal was found inside the wreckage of the shed. Everyone who attended the party were never heard from again. Category:Disappearances Category:Monsters Category:Diary/Journal Category:Dismemberment Category:Reality